Thirst
by Atikkin
Summary: After the death of a comrade, Integra punishes Alucard by ordering him to not feed for a month. Unfortunately, after ten days Alucard's thirst gets the best of him as he begins to stalk his fledgling, Seras Victoria. This is AxS material.
1. Thirst

**Thirst**

**Written by: Atikkin**

**Author note: This is a short story. All credits for the Hellsing manga/anime goes to Kohta Hirano. Have a happy read. **

* * *

The Hellsing leader and Master vampire square off with their staring contest. It has been so long since they have done their share of fighting. However, this quarrel regards the loss of a comrade; a soldier and friend of Sir Integra.

"What the hell were you doing?" she demands.

"The human was in the way, Master."

"I do not care if he was in the way, Alucard. He was doing his duty," she argues, gripping the edges of her seat. "And part of that duty was not dying on the field. You above all of my men know full well that every comrade seeks to protect the other. You may be a one-man-army, Alucard, but you are still obligated to protect the mortals who fight alongside you."

"I do not recall having to do that-"

"Alucard," Integra says, screaming.

The elder vampire listens carefully to how her pulse hammers against her chest. He realizes that she is angry-extremely angry.

"So I have made a mistake-"

"You damn right you did!" she seethes. "And for that you will be punished."

"Punished…?" Alucard asks. For the first time, in a long time, his master is going to give him torment. The last person to do it is the old man currently six feet under with his portrait in Integra's office. He frowns, wondering if she might press silver upon him as her father.

"Yes, punished…" says Integra. "For an entire month, you are to go without nourishment."

The elder vampire's eyes expand slightly. His master must be mad?

"A month…?"

"Would you like me to make it five months, Alucard?" Integra says. "Your supply will be confiscated immediately." Seeing that he does not answer back, she orders, "Get out of my sight."

"Is that anyway to talk to me, wife?"

The sound of gunfire and a bullet shattering into his skull is his answer.

* * *

The lady vampire emerges through the front door. She sighs, feeling her strength weakening at each passing moment. She marches to the lower levels, seeking the kitchen. She finds several soldiers within, playing a game of poker at the coffee table.

"Hey Captain," they all say.

"Good evening," she mumbles, walking towards the refrigerator.

"Um, Captain," one of the men say. But they are too late, for the lady vampire shrieks to find her supply of blood gone.

"What is the meaning of this?" screams the female vampire. The force of her voice sends the guards off the table, cards flying in all directions as every man huddles in a corner. The eerie shadow of their undead comrade casts over them as her burgundy eyes shine with a magnificent radiance. "Explain this to me…!"

They all stutter and mumble their words quickly. Unfortunately, Seras is unable to comprehend what they are saying. She lets out a growl, biting her lower lip to calm herself. She turns around, her body materializing until she reaches the floor she is looking for.

"Master-"she pauses. Before her is the elderly woman, sitting on the floor with several boxes of hemo-static packages with her. Seras raises a brow, seeing that this is all too interesting and odd. "Nuclear war or is Alucard attempting to make you fully his?"

"Don't talk to me about that," Integra says a heavy shade of pink on her face.

"Then what the hell are you doing with my supply? I happen to be starving as we speak."

"Yes, I know, I know…I apologize for not tell you first hand," Integra says. She hands one pack over to the vampire standing over her. Seras takes it into her hand and quickly tears it open. The cool, sweet flavor relaxes her body from top to bottom. She sighs.

"Much, much, better," she says. "Now perhaps you can explain to me why you have many of mine and Alucard's daily supply?"

"I do not mean to take your stockpile, but there has been a death."

"I beg your pardon."

"Alucard," Integra begins. She lets out a frustrated sigh.

Seras' expression changes from upset to absolute surprise. She settles herself beside Integra. "And…?" she asks.

"It was McKenzie."

"No," Seras says, her eyes expanding into complete and utter shock.

"He had the target in sight and as well as Alucard. Unfortunately, the vampire went trigger happy and shot poor McKenzie."

"That's ridiculous," Seras says, standing in. She squeezes her meal so tight that droplets splatter to the floor beneath her shoes. "Since when does Alucard, my maker of all people, shoot down a human and not an undead maggot?"

"I am just as confused as you are," Integra says, holding up her hands.

"Dear God," the lady vampire mutters, tossing the plastic into a nearby trash can. "What are you going to tell McKenzie's family? Surely they are going to speculate how a large hole managed to find its way into his body."

"I have that dealt with them already," Integra says, shutting a crate of Alucard's supply and then locking it with an unusual master lock. Seras notices the runes upon them. She frowns, realizing what is going on.

"Integra…" she mutters. "You didn't do what I think…you did…did you…?"

"Yes…"

"Bloody hell, woman, you're going to make him starve...!"

"I had no choice! How else am I going to teach him a lesson? Crack a whip until he squeals…?" the Hellsing leader asks.

Seras stares at her blankly before curving her eyes towards the ceiling. A disturbing through raids her mind- a topless Alucard bends over a chair while Integra prepares a belt with a metal strap-

"That doesn't sound so bad-"

"Are you out of your mind?" Integra says. Seras plugs one ear.

'And Alucard says I am loud,' she thought.

"What is to become of my food then? I am not like Alucard who likes to go hunting."

"No worries, Seras. Both you and Alucard are not to go out in the streets to fetch for food. In the mean time, I will keep the blood in one of the chambers of this estate. I am granting you full access of this area, so you may nourish yourself. Alucard, as you may know, is not allowed."

Seras sighs, finding that arrangement suiting. She nods her head quietly and listens to the rest of Integra's instruction carefully.

"By the way," the lady vampire begins. "Did he flirt…?"

"Must you ask me such vulgar things?" Integra says as the hair on the top of her head stands up. "I swear it on my father's grave you turn into Alucard every single day."

"How am I like Alucard…?"

"He teases me with his impious gestures while you ask of them. Overall, both ways make me feel like a virgin caught in the middle of a prison rodeo."

"Rodeo…?" Seras says. "Have you been watching those western films again?"

"Don't push me…"

"Kidding, kidding," Seras says, waves her hands in defeat.

* * *

**Ten days later…**

Seras saunters to her chambers, while consuming another one of her meals. After finishing it she tosses it into the garbage disposal. Stretching her arms into the air, she makes a small yawn.

The vampiress begins to undress, her uniform dropping to the floor beneath her feet. She steps out of them and walks to her bed to fetch for her night clothes. As she pulls the blue dress over her head, she turns around to get her clothes. However, figure with a white shirt, black pants, and boots, catches her attention.

"ALUCARD…!" she screams, leaping away and landing on top her bed.

The elder vampire leans over her clothes, sniffing madly at them. His tongue flips out of his mouth, hot breath spilling over the fabric as he roughly laps over her shirt. The sight puzzles the female vampire so much that she slowly gets off the bed.

Edging herself towards him in a nervous state she mutters, "Master Alucard…may I ask what you are doing to my clothes?"

He suddenly stops what he is doing. At an eerie pace, he raises his visage. Seras stumbles away to see a deep look of rage upon her maker. His eyes are burning like fire. She recalls seeing it in him during the great battle all of those years ago. His lips slowly stretch into an evil grin.

"Alucard…" she mutters.

"That smell," he mutters, huskily. He sniffs again, drawing most of his attention on her. She stumbles back when she feels his hand run up her thigh.

"Wow," she says, smacking his hand away. "Master, I think you need to leave-"

"No," he says angrily. He starts crawling towards her like a wild animal. She rushes away from him, bewilder. She has never seen him like this.

"What is it fledgling? Why do you run?"

"What is wrong with you-"

"What is it…where is it coming from?" He demands, his hand catching her foot. Seras falls back to the floor. She attempts to flee, but her maker's body covers hers. She blushes a deep red as a thick thigh knocks her legs open. Seras eyes expand in shock.

Her master has gone mad!

"Stop," she struggles. "What is wrong with you? Master…what is it?"

"So hungry, yet I mustn't drink," he says. He sniffs her face, causing her to flinch. "Integra ordered me not to drink…"

"I know that, you mad man. But what the hell do you think you're doing to me? Have you been smoking dope?!"

"No…"

"Then get off of me!" she screams in his face.

"As loud as ever," he mutters, pressing a single hand against his ear.

"Get off…!" Seras demands as she knocks him in the face with a fist. The force of the impact sends Alucard across the room. Seras quickly jumps to her feet, her left arm snaking out into a wing. She snarls at her maker as he does the same towards her.

The master vampire's senses are running amok. He sniffs the air, seeking out the peculiar smell. His eyes expand suddenly, realizing the source.

"Hey girl, are you a virgin?" He asks his fledgling like so many years ago.

"Huh…?" Seras says. She blushes different shades a pink by that question. Angrily, she demands, "What…what in bloody hell are you talking about, damn it?"

"Integra has cut off my supply of blood. But…" he says, grinning like a devil, "I do not recall her ordering me not to feed from anyone. Especially you…"

Seras freezes. Her face full of red turns pale white. From that moment, she realizes how much danger she is in.

"Oh God," she whispers.

Alucard's grin widens into a more insane more before growling, "God has nothing to do with it, pet."

With a snarl he leaps after her…

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Chase**

**Author note: Thank you for reading. **


	2. The Chase

**The Chase**

**Written by: Atikkin**

**Author note: Have a happy read.**

* * *

Screaming at the top of her lungs, the vampiress rushes out of her sire's away. He collides with the bed, earning a loud crack of oak. She turns to him and finds him staring at her with a wicked grin.

'A moving target,' he thought. 'Perfect…'

The master vampire rises from his position and begins to stalk the terrified woman. He pauses when she fists her hands to defend herself. He raises a brow, finding this all too interesting; the girl actually plans to fight him?

"Stay back," Seras says, half angry and scared. In the back of her mind, she makes a small prayer that her master does not do something awful to her.

The vampiress has never witnessed her sire like this. She has seen him edging towards the brink of madness, but has never seen him appear so feral and practically out of his mind. His eyes reveal a great hunger, twisting and clawing at him from the inside out. It is as if he is rabid.

"Go ahead," He says, viciously. "Beat me, cut me, hurt me, do something! The night is young and I have yet to entertain myself with the rush of death."

The lady vampire jerks her head back, unable to comprehend what he is saying.

"What-what are you talking about?" she demands. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Alucard grins evilly with his teeth extending to their full length.

"I've been thirsty," he says viciously. His smirks widens, for the vampiress shivers by the sound of his voice. "But you, servant, are you going to change that."

A great roar escapes from him as he rushes to tackle her. With her arm, Seras ducks and thrusts the wing into his abdomen. Heavy quarts of red splatter in all directions, alarming the lady vampire, for she realizes that she has wounded him.

The elder vampire simply laughs aloud, pulling her arm further into his body while his blood slithers onto her arm. Seras' eyes expand when she realizes what her master is doing. The red tendrils stab into her flesh, sucking the life out of her.

"Stop," she cries, using her other arm to yank herself away from his grasp. The female vampire falls on her bottom, gaspsing as her wounds refuse to heal. She turns to the other vampire, screaming, "what you done to me?"

Her question is unheard as Alucard reaches out to grab her. He fails when she starts scooting away from him at a rapid pace. Spinning on her hands and knees, she crawls across the room to reach the door. A loud yelp passes her lips when he catches her foot and sinks his fangs into her thigh. Getting on her back, she thrusts her free leg into his face. The elder vampire flies across the room, the back of his head slamming hard against the wall. As he slides to the floor a trail of crimson follows him.

Alucard chuckles. His eyes flare like fire towards his prey as she rushes towards the door to escape. She does not get far, for the door slams shut the moment she opens it. With hand he keeps the portal closed while the other grabs her arm. Several serpent-like lockes of his hair, slithers around her body. The sudden action earns a wild cry from the police girl, demanding that he stop this.

"And why should I?" Alucard asks as his insane laughter bursts out of him. He crushes her against the wall as he presses his body against her; a thigh knocking her legs open as her legs hang by his hips. The police girl's eyes widen, realizing that her master's intentions are going off the scale.

'He's going to...no, no, NO, NO!' she thought.

Screaming, she swings one foot and smacks between Alucard's legs. Her action takes him off guard as he releases her. He almost falls back as the great pain spreads from navel to nose. The great vampire actually falls to knees.

Seras pants loudly,for the blood coursing through her veins leaves her. She could feel her injuries doing her great harm as rivers of red make oceans beneath her feet. The sweet, thick stench of life-blood is so intoxicating that it fills the room, causing her to shiver in both fear and delight.

A loud growl from her master alarms her. Her head snaps up as her eyes greet the angry stare on his visage. He snarls, baring his teeth at her.

"Kick me around there again, police girl, you will make use of your arms instead of legs," he warns. He rises and falls, for the pain continues to torment him.

"Happy to disappoint you, you prick," she says, snapping angrily.

Alucard's angry visage leaves him as the more amused appears. He watches her as she crawls towards the side of the room.

"Still a stubborn little vixen, are you?" Alucard says, standing up. Seras stumbles back and edges towards the dresser, finding her only weapon behind it.

"Where do you think you are going? Your master demands that you satisfy his thirst. So do as you are told-"

The elder vampire has no time to finish his sentence when a blunt object thrashes against his jaw. He steps back, feeling large amounts of his blood seeping out of his nose. He turns back to the police girl, finding a bat in her hands.

"Stay away from me," she screams.

"A baseball bat...?" Alucard says. "And where did you get that from...? Is it a present from one of the recruits after you were through satisfying him, police girl?" Alucard asks, maliciously.

Seras' face turns all shades of red. How could he speak to her like that?

"If I hadn't done such a thing, you mindless fuck!" she snaps.

Alucard whistles.

"That's quite a dirty mouth, servant. What else can you do with it?" He asks, hinting with his tongue. Seras suddenly turns blue.

"Stop it! Save that kind of talk for Sir Integra!"

"Oh, but I don't have her to play with right now. So you'll just have to do," he says, hissing. He steps forward and receives another blow to his face. However, he feels the police girl swinging the bat more than ever as she beats him to the floor.

After twenty times of downward swings, she finally steps back. The lady vampire gasps, realizing that her master not moving. She walks towards him him. Kneeling down slightly, she taps the top of his head to see if he is awake or not. Finding him immobile, she drops the bat. Tears begin to roll down her cheeks again.

"What I have done?" she whispers to herself.

A voice in the back of her mind yells at her that she must inform Integra of Alucard's strange behavior. Only the Hellsing leader could put an end to the vampire's lunatic ways. And maybe, she can find the answer why the elder vampire is assaulting his fledgling.

With that set in mind, Seras makes her way out the door. She rushes down the hall but does not move to fast, for the loss of blood has weakened her. Placing a hand against the nearby wall, she supports herself towards the flight of stairs ahead.

Suddenly, a strange guttural sound catches Seras' attention. She stops and turns around slightly. Her eyes expand when she sees a familiar two headed beast with many eyes staring at her from afar. Heavy saliva oozes out of its mouth as claws extend from the shadows.

The lady vampire opens her mouth, her scream pausing by the sight. Until the creature races toward her, she shrieks.

Racing towards the nearest steps, she stumbles her way up. But she collapses when she feels large teeth snapping at her leg. To her horror, the beast crushes her foot, consuming it; bones cracking loudly against the monster's jaws. Seras cries out in pain, her tears rolling down her cheeks as the rest of her leg sinks into the jaws of the monster. Black tendrils wrap around her body and press onto the stairs as others stab into her back.

She chokes, crimson spilling from the corner her mouth. She shivers when she feels her life force being sucked out of her. She twitches, for death is coming ever so close. But then something snapped…

Her crimson eyes open as red fills the white.

"Get off me!" she growls angrily, practically screaming. With her left arm, extending from her arm like rapid fire, she whips the creature off of her body. It makes an unnatural howl until it crashes to the bottom of the steps. Twisting on the floor angrily, its tendrils slam against the concrete walls.

The female vampire sits up, shaking as her leg gradually regenerates. She slowly stands up, and begins to race up the steps once again, using the wall as support. After hearing a loud grunt, she turns around and sees Alucard staring at her with a malicious look at the bottom of the stairway.

After a long pause, he snarls and leaps over the steps. Seras screams and runs down the hall. When she finally reaches the door, two large hands slam it shut. She turns to find him snapping his jaws at her. The vampiress leans into the door and slides through it. The sudden action takes her sire by surprise, for he has never seen her do such a thing before.

Growling, he breaks the door down, earning a frightened cry from his fledgling. He races up the next steps leading to the main floors of the Hellsing estate. He sniffs the air, seeking her out. His eyes curve towards the second floor.

"A game of hide and seek," He hisses. "How convenient…"

* * *

"_No worries, Seras. Both you and Alucard are not to go out in the streets to fetch for food. In the mean time, I will keep the blood in one of the chambers of this estate. I am granting you full access of this area, so you may nourish yourself. Alucard, as you may know, is not allowed."_

"That is the best place," Seras says, while she runs down the hall in search of the room on the third floor.

She makes her way towards the steps. However, a strange feeling overwhelms the vampiress. She turns around quickly, fearing that Alucard may not be too far behind her. Gasping, she makes haste up the stairs.

Suddenly, she falls when something grabs her leg. She screams as her claws dig into the carpet. Her head spins back and sees a horrific sight.

The steps twist and turn in shadow. Jutting out from one of them is an arm. The hand around her hand reveals a familiar pentagram. Pulling out of the stairs is Alucard. He growls as his fangs elongate.

"Oh God," Seras screams, using her free leg to kick him off of her; consequently, his large jaws catch her by the ankle. Realizing that she is caught, Seras struggles wildly to return both of her legs. A jolt of pain shocks her body when his jaws crush her ankle with his fangs.

She has but one last option. With her wing-like arm, she creates a blade. She thrusts it into his throat, causing Alucard to roar out. He grasps onto his neck, forcing it to heal. From the corner of his eye, he finds her running away. Quickly, he springs after her.

"Help me, somebody," Seras says screaming at the top of her lungs. She dashes to one corner to what Alucard has penetrated with his fists when he does not catch her. She makes her way down the hall, finding a vase. She tosses it at him, earning an angry outcry from him as she buys more time for herself to keep moving.

After a long journey of cutting corner, she spots the room. Gasping she rushes towards it.

"Police girl…" an angry voice says from behind her. Not looking back, the vampiress makes it for the door. Swinging it open, she finds Integra closing the small freezer against the wall.

"Seras, what is-"

"Get back!" the lady vampire screams, knocking the Hellsing leader off her feet as they land to the floor.

"Seras Victoria what the hell are you doing-"

A great shrill alarms both women. A red light flashing brightly as the master vampire is knocked away from the entrance. The seals upon the door roar in flames before vanishing.

Integra, bewilder, sits up. She sees the Alucard from afar, groaning as the pentagrams on his fore hands burn him. He tries to sit up, but fails miserably. Integra turns to Seras and gasps in shock to find the vampiress bleeding all over. She grabs her shoulders to make her sit straight.

"What happened? What has he done?"

"Master, he-he" Seras says, shaking.

"What..! What had he done?!"

"He tried to-oh God-"

"Out with it...!" Integra says, smacking her in the face.

"He tried to drain me!"

Hot tears roll down her face as the Hellsing leader stands up to reach the intercom upon the wall. Yanking the receivers to yells for her soldiers to bring restrainers.

Seras' body continues to shake. When Integra places her coat upon her shoulder, there is only a hint of comfort for her. Her eyes glance up at the elderly woman who has daggers in her eyes as she glances at the door.

The vampiress curves her gaze at the same direction find the monster staring at her.

* * *

**The Danger Ahead**

**Author note: Thank you for reading.**


	3. The Danger Ahead

**The Danger Ahead**

**Written by: Atikkin**

* * *

Integra gulps down another glass of brandy. She lefts out a great sigh and sits back down in her chair. For several hours she has been trying to understand why the elder vampire has gone mad. What concerns her the most is how he attempts to consume his fledgling.

She glances at the female vampire currently sitting before her desk. She sighs inwardly, for this is the first time in a long time that she has seen the vampiress afraid. The girl constantly bites her finger tips while her body quakes. Tears continue to roll down her face, for she could still see the angry stare of her sire. Wiping them off her cheeks, she forces herself to calm down.

"I am sorry," Integra says. "I did not expect this to happen."

They both sit in silence. Neither one says a word until Seras softly speaks, "had he been punished like this before?"

"When my father was his commander, there was a brief time that he was placed under arrest for committing heinous acts. But I have never read in my father's journals that he actually went into a state of bloodlust. He was always in control. Therefore, what is happening now is confusing me."

"I cannot agree with you more," says Seras, finally calming down. "Sir Integra, I understand that it is his punishment, but surely can you at least allow him a single unit of-"

"That is out of the question," Integra says, sharply. "He still killed a man. I will not let him off the hook for that."

The vampiress throws her hands up in the air win defeat. She then crosses her arms. "But what are we to do? Alucard currently wants to eat me."

"Yes, yes I know," Integra says. "You have my word that I will discover why he is in sudden bloodlust. A simple ten days should not have caused him to spin out of control."

"What do you mean? He can handle without blood in ten days?"

"Certainly," says Integra. "Alucard can do without blood for over twenty years, even more in fact. So to see him like this is puzzling."

"So you say" the vampiress says. "Where will he be now that he is restrained?"

"Bound to a chair in his chambers…why do you ask?"

"It is nothing. I only need to know to assure myself that I am not in anymore danger."

Integra nods her head. With a wave of her hand, she dismisses the lady vampire. Seras remains in her seat one moment before vanishing.

The Hellsing leader sighs in frustration. The question continues to ring in her thoughts; why in God's name has Alucard attacked his fledgling?

It amazes how a vampire, able to sustain his bloodlust, suddenly has an unexplainable appetite. She is aware that he is able to control himself. Unfortunately, she is beginning to think otherwise. She could almost hear him screaming at the top of his lungs as he tries to break free of his imprisonment.

"Enough of this," she says, rising out of her seat and exiting her office.

Motioning a few of her men by her side, she travels to the lowest chambers of the Hellsing manor and reaches the dual-door-entrance. She turns to her men, on offering her a handgun. Raising a hand, she declines.

"Remain here," she orders. "If anything should go wrong, fire at will."

"Yes sir," the soldiers say, readying their firearms.

Integra steps into the room. A great chill passes her as she breathes out hot air. Shutting the large door behind her, she saunters towards a black mass. A crimson aura pulsates throughout the chamber, sending negative vibes down her spine. To Integra's astonishment, the large construct is Alucard.

Black tendrils slither like snakes upon the cold stone ground, spiraling towards their maker and binding him against his seat. He hisses and snaps at them through the black hair covering his face. A thick trail of blood coats the side of his mouth as his fangs continue to scrap against his bottom lip.

Jerking one of his hands, the straps of his stray jacket bind him tighter into the chair. He roars out an animalistic cry, almost alarming the Hellsing leader.

She has never seen him like this before…

"Alucard," she says, as her solid demeanor returns.

The elder vampire's head snaps up and twists towards her. The elderly woman almost cringes by the sight of his eyes; they are dark pits of red.

"Why did you put me here?" he hisses. "Can you not see I need to feed?"

"No, Alucard," Integra says. "You can control your thirst better than most undead creatures. I do not know what is causing this. But I believe you know."

"Know what…?" He snaps.

"Don't use that tongue with me, servant. Otherwise, I will banish you to this chamber and you will never leave. Are we clear?"

Alucard suddenly starts cackling.

Integra frowns hard at him, seeing that he is currently nothing more but a beast in a heavy state f bloodlust. She crosses her arms, waiting for an answer.

"You're a fool to have pulled me from my usual meals, Hellsing," says the vampire. He bites onto his own lips to let his blood run down his chin. He suckles it hungrily as his tongue laps up the rest of it.

"It was your punishment. I expect you to take it and be less of a cry baby than you are now."

"Cry baby…?" he says. He raises a brow.

"First you have executed a human being. Now you are trying to search and destroy Seras Victoria-"

"That was not my intent," he growls.

"Then what the hell were you doing, vampire? Answer me….!"

"The smell of her blood is like a rare fine wine. It is the same as it had been that night in Cheddar village," he says. "And now it has changed much more. As I begin to lose my strength from the lack of nourishment, the scent of her blood began to reek with that sweet aroma."

Integra raises a brow, finding his words to be even more puzzling.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I need her blood. Give her to me. Give me my servant," Alucard says, as his voices grows louder. Snarling angrily, he tries to rise out of his seat. Twisting and pulling, he screams out with an animalistic cry to free himself from his restraints. Baring his teeth, he snaps onto his own arm, tearing it to break free. The limb falls to the floor only to merge back into his flesh. "Give her to me!"

"I will not," Integra says, half angry and half amazed by Alucard's struggle. "I will not allow you to kill another member of this organization-"

"She's mine! Even after thirty years, she's been mine!"

The elder vampire releases a vicious cry as he tries to get out of his place. However, the pentagrams on his hands ignite, causing him to fall to the floor. He crawls on the floor and reaches Integra's feet.

She stares down at him as his eyes draw upward.

"Keep me here any longer, and I will find a way out Integra. Give her to me!"

He grasps her ankle, but receives a powerful kick from his mistress. The Hellsing leader snorts with disgust. "Have you forgotten, vampire, who is master and who is servant?" she asks.

Alucard rises on his knees, grinning evilly.

"No," he says. "I seem to recall that I am the Master and the police girl is the servant. And right now, the master needs to drink from his servant. Even away in her room, I can smell her from here."

Rolling her eyes, Integra crosses her arms. "Care you explain to me what is causing you to act so ridiculous?"

"I thought I already explained to you. I thirst. And the police girl can satisfy me."

"I told you your punishment-"

"I don't give a damn what you've told me!" screams the elder vampire as he launches towards his master. The runes shake him to oblivion as he crashes to the floor, twisting and howling in excruciating pain. All Integra could do is stare at him and mind the soldiers who enter the room after the vampire's shriek.

Sighing, Integra takes her leave.

"Guard the door. Do not listen to whatever he says. Allow him to fuss," she orders.

* * *

**Two days later...**

Out of the shadows, Seras Victoria appears in Integra office. She turns her head slightly and finds her human master sitting at her desk with numerous stacks of old books upon her desk. Rising out of the mountains of pages, Integra appears.

The lady vampire cannot help but blink at the elderly woman's appearance; she appears extremely tired.

"I do not have to ask if you had much sleep," she says, approaching the desk.

"No," Integra says. "No, I have not."

"Perhaps, you should. I could summon one of the butlers for you-"

"No. That will not be necessary. In fact, my research has much to do with Alucard's sudden behavior and you."

Seras blinks with surprise.

'That is what she has been doing for the past two days? What in blazes is she thinking?' she thought.

"Please sit down. I do not know if this will alarm you or keep you well at ease."

Seeing the determination in her eyes, the vampiress takes her seat. Resting at the edge of the chair, she listens carefully to what Integra has to say. Watching her lift an old book, she begins to read.

"_Finally, the day had come when we finally have him. Destroy him, I think not. This devil of flesh and bone is far beyond the reach of death. Sealing him away in the depths of my headquarters, I, along with Seward and Harker, chant the final rites. From then on, the No-life King Dracula is under our control." _

"_Sadly, we had yet to realize that Misses Harker is still undergoing the transformation. Demanding to free her, the demon simply chuckles on that she is now his. In a fit of anger, Harker attacks the beasts. Constantly demanding that his wife be free, the young woman rushes to the monster's aid. Pulling her and her husband away from him, we place them in separate rooms. With Arthur and Seward by my side, I request that they keep an eye on the young woman, for she may turn on us." _

"_My suspicions are proven accurately when we notice her sauntering in the monster's prison. Hoping to fetch, we are alarmed by the sight before us. In a submission stance, the creature drinks deeply of her blood. And then we witness the power pulsating in a state of madness. All of us, livid and restless by this creature's constant defiance, we battle him once again." _

"_His increase of strength and power takes us all off guard. We realize then, that his thirst for Misses Harker's blood, somehow has given him great power. Perhaps now I understand why he has kept three of his followers within the depths of his castle. All three provide him with the nourishment."_

"_Believing this to be a great danger, we assist Jonathan and Mina to flee from England and live elsewhere in the country side. I leave the task to Dr. Seward as he takes the couple away. Until then, the demon must have realized. For many nights, I hear the great shriek of the monster. Even without Mina, I realize that his strength continues to grow. Without any other choice, I ask her majesty to provide me a maiden to give to the monster." _

"As expected…he is calm."

Integra shuts the book and drops it onto the desk. Seras' mouth is wide open with shock.

"Dear God," she says.

"Those were my words exactly when I first read it."

"Wait a minute," Seras says. "This is not ordinary bloodlust is it?"

"No," Integra says. "It is not. To be honest, this is new to me as well. I have never seen Alucard like this before. The fact that he is trying to break free as we speak is alarming me."

The lady vampire frowns. Crossing her arms, she leans into the seat and sighs.

"It is because I'm dhampir still, isn't it?"

Integra glances at her.

"After all these years, I kept getting stronger. And so did my blood. He probably did not realize it until he was forbidden to drink…"

"Your blood is extremely potent. And for that, Alucard will stop at nothing until he gets what he wants. Virgin blood will calm him, yes; however, I know too well that will cost the life of a virgin to appease him."

"What are your suggestions?" Seras asks.

"I have plenty. First, I can send you away until he calms down. Second, I could offer him an amount of my blood to appease. Lastly, and my least favorite, you offer yourself to him."

"How about none of the above…?" Seras asks.

"That is not an option."

The two remain silent. After a long while, the vampiress finally lets out a sigh.

"If it will calm him, then I will do it."

* * *

**The Offering**

**Author note: I apologize for the long wait. Thank you for reading. **


	4. The Offering

**The Offering**

**Written by: Atikkin**

**Author note: Please excuse me for my long absence. Here is the next chapter. Have a good read. Thank you. **

* * *

Sauntering towards the entrance, she feels a great draft passing through the crack of the double doors. Turning to the guards standing afar with their firearms ready, she gives a small nod for them to stand down. A look of protest remain on their faces, but do as they ordered.

Opening, the doors a world of winter embraces her. The coldness of body, unable to withstand it, submits to shivering. The vampiress wraps her arms around her middle and rubs the sides to keep warm.

The sound of a door slamming causes her to jump with fright. All at once, the exit vanishes from her sight when a dark entity cloaks it. Growing uneasy, Seras turns her attention towards the center of the room, in which her vampire eyes could see the outline of a familiar figure sitting upon his throne.

Taking a deep breath, she marches towards him. Her heart skips when she feels his power radiating off of him like an over-powered generator. The slight sound of feet patting against the concrete floor snaps the ancient vampire from his meditation.

He snarls at the intruder, who dares to enter his chamber. Strands of ebony hang over his face, but cannot conceal the illumination of his crazed eyes. His frown gradually slides off his face when he realizes who is standing before him.

Master and fledgling lock eyes together for a long period of silence. And then, as expected, he grins.

"So it is you, police girl," he says in a hoarse voice. "Not a moment ago, I thought my mind was playing tricks on me."

"Master," Seras mutters.

"But I am confused," he continues, forcing himself out of the chair. Tendrils of darkness cling to him as he struggles to approach the lady vampire. Seras, unable to predict her maker's next move, steps back from him. A frown forms on his face as the girl retreats from arm's length. He curses quietly and stands where he is. "Last I checked you were attempting to flee from me at all costs, due to my little…problem."

"Yes," she says. "I know that but-"

"Yes," he repeats, while cutting her off. Tilting his head, he starts to cackle.

Seras opens her mouth to say something, but finds Alucard leaping at her. Screaming, she lands on the floor with him on top of her. Her hands fly onto his chest, pushing away the jaw snapping for her. She stares up at the eyes identical to hers; twisted with hunger and frustration.

"Master," she cries.

"What did you expect, you stupid girl?" He yells with a series of cackles following. "That I was going to sit here and let you flee again?"

He grabs her arm and jerks it over her head. He is not as lucky with the other one as its shadow like tendrils wrap around his neck and chest to push him from her. That does not stop him from attempting to devour her. Sticking his tongue out, he licks her soothing flesh and earns an angry cry from his fledgling beneath him.

"Stop," she demands, trying to free her legs from sinking into his shadow. She thrusts her free arm under his chin to keep him still. He snarls angrily, snapping his haws as his eyes focus on the pale flesh of her neck; the many rivers of blue calling out for him while her heart rhythm thunders within them.

Terrified out of her mind, she stares at the out-of-control monster upon her. The glisten in his eyes are like fire as his mouth opens with thick blood sliding off the tip; she could see the many bite marks on the pink flesh. She whimpers as he battles with her weakening arm, pushing his upper body forward.

"Alucard," she yells. "No..."

Suddenly, she feels his fingers intertwining with her hair and pull a fist full. She whimpers as he jerks her head to the side.

"Who are you tell me that?" He hisses, trying to pull the girl towards him. But, as always, the stubborn police girl refuses to give in.

* * *

"_His increase of strength and power takes us all off guard. We realize then, that his thirst for Misses Harker's blood, somehow has given him great power. Perhaps now I understand why he has kept three of his followers within the depths of his castle. All three provide him with the nourishment."_

* * *

Seras cringes by the sound of her thoughts and of her Master, grabbing her defensive hand with the tendrils being oppressed by his strength. She starts to crawl away on her back, but does not get too far as his shadows reach her middle. The black ropes curl around her waist and return her to the growling monster.

* * *

"_Believing this to be a great danger, we assist Jonathan and Mina to flee from England and live elsewhere in the country side. I leave the task to Dr. Seward as he takes the couple away. Until then, the demon must have realized. For many nights, I hear the great shriek of the monster. Even without Mina, I realize that his strength continues to grow. Without any other choice, I ask her majesty to provide me a maiden to give to the monster." _

* * *

Looking at her master in the eye, she finds the untamed and insane depths swirling with need. The brimstone slowly turns to a deep crimson when the petrified burgundy doesn't lose touch. A fresh stream of red tears dominates the clear ones when a voice in her mind pleads for her to do what he wishes. It whispers words of comfort and words of agony to her. Both suggestions are so daunting and fearful that she begins to lose her will against him.

* * *

"_As expected…he is calm…" _

* * *

The vampiress, letting his hand tilt her head to the side, shuts her eyes and lowers her defenses.

Time almost seems to cease. Only the shudder and not a scream pass her quivering lips. Red splats against the leg side of her cheek, while the warm puddle forms between her breasts and onto the floor. Her eyes, weary of sight, finds the black thick layers slithering back to its owner. The strait jacket diminishes and that familiar white shirt reappears.

Though she does not look at him in the eye, her mind could almost draw the picture of his calm face. What causes her hand to reach for his back leaves her in question; either it is to appease him, or perhaps her own comfort? Yet no answer is given.

Feeling her body becoming feeble and tattered, she goes to shut her eyes to the world around her. But a voice…someone is calling out for her to remain awake. She opens her eyes slightly and sees a figure of a woman standing away…

'Who is there…?' she thought.

"NO..!"

The sound of his master screaming jerks Alucard away from his feeding when the back of a rifle slams against his face. He falls back as a group of Hellsing recruits go to collect their captain from her bed of blood. Integra, face filled with anger and shock, grips her pistol.

"Damn it," she says, hissing. "I told her not to do it!"

"It seems that she has denied your command, Master," Alucard says, standing up. His red duster returns to his body. Patting his shoulders, he grins to feel a strong essence pulsating through his veins. The police girl's blood, so potent with her virgin blood, has renewed him whole. "Quite unexpected, I should say."

"You bastard," Integra says. "You, on the other hand, disobeyed a direct order."

"Hadn't I said before, Integra, that she was my servant?" Alucard asks. "By that authority, I'll do what I wish with her."

"Not under roof you are not!"

"Sir,' one of the soldiers say, panicking. The Hellsing leader spins around and sees a dreadful sight before her.

The lady vampire, weak from Alucard's feeding, slowly deteriorates. Her skin turns close to that of a corpse; wrinkled and tattered. The veins beneath become black and visible to the naked eye. Opening her mouth, her gums suck the onto her razor fangs as the red in her eyes turn pitch black.

"S-Seras," Integra cries.

"He…hel...me..." the vampiress tries to muster sound from her throat, but a gush of her lifeblood bursts.

"Quickly, get her to the infirmary for an immediate transfusion."

"Yes, sir," they cry, lifting the fragile remains. All leave the room in a great hurry, expect for the elder vampire who remains there with an unusual expression. The bond he shares with her…he could feel it withering away.

"Police…girl…."

* * *

**The Satisfaction**


	5. The Satisfaction

**The Satisfaction**

**Written by: Atikkin**

**Author note: I apologize for the long wait. Have a good read.**

* * *

**Infirmary**

The doctor enters her office with a sheet of paper in her hand. She approaches Integra who turns to her with a stern, yet worried expression upon her face.

"Doctor McBride?" she says in a cold voice.

"It is not good," says Doctor McBride. She glances at the sheet of paper that reveals the test results from the lady vampire. "Her regenerative abilities had somehow ceased to function."

Integra's eyes expand in shock, before the anger creeps in.

"That is absurd! She is one of the undead. In fact, she is one of the strongest through Alucard. A simple bite to her neck certainly cannot cause this much damage," Integra says, snapping.

Doctor McBride winces by the Hellsing leader's words. She takes a small step back, fearing that she may go far as throwing something at her.

"Those were my thoughts exactly," she manages to say. "However, I ran a few more tests. Her blood seems to be causing all this."

"What did you say?"

"Vampires must drain their victims of their blood to fully sustain themselves. However, we have never encountered a vampire that is this severly starved. To my utmost surprise, she has not recovering like most vampires. This could be if her blood is attacking her."

"Her blood is what?" Integra mutters. Her blinks once or twice, uncertain of what the doctor has just explained.

"I realize that it may sound strange, Sir Integra. But like leukemia, where white blood cells attack red blood cells, it seems that Seras Victoria's blood is attacking her entire body, both internally and externally. Her blood is feasting upon her like a parasite to help rejuvenate the rest of her body."

Integra frowns and glances through the glass window that views the room where the lady vampire rests upon her bed. Several mechanical instruments are latched onto her body to support her from disintegrating.

"I understand," she says. "It would seem that Alucard might have taken so much that he rendered her weak. Thus, her body has reached the point where it is unable to fully regenerate."

"I will ask the rest of my staff to provide her as much transfusions as she needs. We know of several locations where they receive donors daily."

"No, I am afraid that will not work."

"Sir...?" the doctor says, surprised.

"Come along, you will accompany me for my next meeting," says Integra as she exits the room.

* * *

**Integra's Office**

Alucard stands before one of the many windows in the room. His eyes stare out into nothingness while the skies are thick with grey, thunderous clouds.

From the corner of his eye, he notices a spider outside of the window. Trapped within its web is a helpless insect. It spins its web around in a tight embrace before latching its fangs into the frail creature. He frowns slightly.

"Feeling remorse, Alucard?"

The elder vampire slowly looks over his shoulder and finds his master and the doctor at the entrance of the room.

"No," he says.

"Do not lie to me," Integra says, approaching him. "I suppose that you are aware that something is wrong with Seras."

He curves his crimson eyes towards her sapphire one. He nods slowly and crosses his arms. "She grows weaker with each passing moment."

"And I suppose you are going to sit here and wait until she rots?"

"I wouldn't call that rotting-"

"Damn it!" Integra says, snapping. "Is it too much to ask, Alucard, that you realize what you have done. I careless if the girl is your fledgling, but she is also a member of this organization. What were you thinking?"

"Getting a bite to drink."

"Don't get smart with me!"

Master and Servant stare at each other with angry, heated expressions. The young doctor gulps lightly. '_Dear me, I hope I have not walked into something I should not have?_' she thought.

"You were invited to this meeting, young doctor," Alucard says, curving his eyes towards the woman, who stands there with her mouth open to find that he has read her thoughts. "You have nothing to worry over."

"But you certainly have plenty to worry about," Integra says, marching to her desk and taking a seat. "You have disobeyed me."

"On the contrary, the police girl is my fledgling. I do as I please with her. Have I not mentioned that before?"

"The girl has been without her master for nearly thirty years. She's quite grown up, I would say. After all, she has been my protector. Certainly, I would know! By that she has earned much her freedom. Therefore, draining her of her blood was completely out of line!"

Alucard narrows his eyes and sneers at that remark.

"Until she drinks my blood," he says, viciously," she will be free. Even after thirty long years, she has been my subordinate. By that she will continue to do as I ask. What do you think compelled her to arrive in my chambers and offer herself to me? Certainly, you did not, Master, think that I had taken her by force?"

"Previously, you would have taken her by force. You had nearly cornered her in her chamber, attacking her to feast on her blood. It was not until I read from the journals that this incident had happened before that she was compelled to bring a stop to this, either with or without my approval."

In the back of his mind, Alucard curses vehemently. '_So the old man kept the journals for Integra to read. And now the police girl knows of my episodes. Beautiful...'_

Integra leans against her chair and cross her arms over her chest. "I gave you a direct order and you disobeyed. I care very little if Seras Victoria is your fledgling. She earned her place as my protector and a commander. In the state that she is in I doubt that she will last. Am I correct, Doctor?" Integra asks.

Doctor McBride jumps by the sudden question. She glances at Alucard who continues to stare at his master. She tilts her head forwards and nods quietly. "Her body will continue to decay. She will be need a transfusion or maybe more so..."

"No," Alucard says, shaking his head back and forth. "A simple transfusion will not help this vampire."

"And what do you suggest, Alucard?" Integra asks.

"You know well what I suggest," he says. "Or is it that you just want me to say it?"

The two stare at each other again, yet Integra's stare is far more intense. The elder vampire slowly grins.

"Her blood needs to replenish. Since I am her maker, it is my blood that can fully restore her."

"Your blood?" Doctor McBride says, astonished.

"There is just one problem," Alucard says, shaking his head. "If I provide the police girl with my blood, she will instantly fall into a state of bloodlust. She will attack everyone and everything that stands in her way. And that, my master, includes you. After all, you have seen her go wild. Last I checked, it was not so pretty."

Integra raises a brow before leaning forward on her desk. "And that is exactly the reason why I will ask the members of Doctor McBride's team of medical experts to move Seras Victoria back to her chamber."

The look on Alucard's face instantly drops to an expressionless one before turning to that of confusion. '_What is she up to?_' he thought.

"Sir...?" Doctor McBride says.

"Return her to her room and prepare to seal off the entire lower level. If she does go mad then we cannot have her running around like some lunatic. You are to proceed immediately."

"Yes, sir," says the Doctor and she quickly exits the room.

"You, meanwhile," Integra says with her eyes turning to the vampire, "You will give Seras Victoria your blood to help her out of this mess."

"And...?" Alucard asks.

"You will remain with her in the lower levels until her state of bloodlust expires."

The elder vampire remains motionless while frowning at this new order.

"Do you have a problem with that, Alucard?" Integra asks. To that question, he narrows his eyes. He gradually turns away, a small smirk on his face.

"Not at all, Master. Not at all, " he says and he vanishes through the wall.

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Game**


End file.
